Pour le plaisir d'Hermione ou pas
by cmwamisskika
Summary: OS écris dans le cadre du concours à l'occasion de la St Valentin organisé par Loufoca-Granger. Drago n'aime pas la St Valentin. Et pourtant, il va vivre une soirée plutôt étrange avec sa petite amie qui l'emmène voir le film le plus attendu de l'année! Enfin, le plus attendu... ça dépend pour qui. A prendre avec légèreté et une pointe d'humour H/D


Salutations chers lecteurs ^^

Ceci est un OS écrit pour le concours organisé par Loufoca-Granger, à l'occasion de la St Valentin. Alors oui je sais… on est le 19 février lol mais nous avons bénéficié d'un sursis jusqu'à aujourd'hui dernier délai pour poster l'OS et vous savez tous que je suis presque incapable de respecter un délai lol je n'avais rien, rien rédigé jusqu'à ce matin où j'ai dis à l'organisatrice être désolé, que je ne serais jamais prête, pour ensuite me rétracter, retrousser mes manches et tenter de sauver ma dignité ahah ce qui a donné ça.

Bon ceci étant dis, les consignes étaient d'écrire un Dramione de minimum 2500 mots, règles respectées jusque là, et de leur faire passer une St Valentin, non conventionnelle. Bon ça, ce n'est pas à moi de juger si elle l'est ou non xD il faut le lire pour savoir ^^

Je préviens déjà, qu'il y a un possible Spoiler sur le film 50 nuances de Grey. Ayant lu la saga et ayant été voir le film, j'ai eu envie de m'amuser un peu lol Comment ça qu'est ce que ça avoir avec Drago et Hermione ?

Lisez. Vous saurez.

Bonne lecture !

**Tout ce qui attrait à l'univers d'Harry Potter, appartient à JK Rowling. Il y a aussi un peu aussi de E.L. James ^^ **

* * *

Quelle idée… mais pourquoi ? _Pourquoi _avait-il donc accepté d'endurer _ça _?

Il était là, assis dans cette salle de cinéma et il était à peu près sûr d'être le seul homme, parmi cette foule de filles excitées comme des puces. Lorsqu'il se retourna pour balayer l'assemblée du regard, il remarqua que pas un seul siège ne restait encore disponible.

« Il y a tellement de monde, que je suis sûr qu'on va finir par manquer d'oxygène… »

« Drago… je te l'avais pourtant dis. Si tu ne voulais pas venir voir ce film, on pouvait aller voir autre chose. C'est toi qui a insisté, je serais revenue un autre jour avec Ginny » répondit Hermione un peu courroucée par son manque d'intérêt.

« Tu en parlais tellement… j'ai voulut te faire plaisir » répondit le blond en haussant les épaules.

« Je crois que tu n'as pas bien compris le principe de cette journée mon ange… » ironisa-t-elle.

« De toute façon la St Valentin, c'est une foutue fête commerciale et tu m'as toujours dis aimer la simplicité, alors voila »

« Tu es d'un romantisme ! » persifla-t-elle.

Un peu contrit, il lui prit la main.

« Désolé. Tu sais que je ne suis pas très fleurs, ni chocolat. Et puis tu sais à quel point ton monde me met mal à l'aise » tenta-t-il pour se justifier.

Elle écarquilla ses yeux indignés.

« Mais je ne t'ai jamais… »

« Obligé à t'emmener au cinéma, oui, je sais Mia. Mais nous y sommes maintenant, te faire plaisir, me fais plaisir » dit-il en lui embrassant la main pour l'apaiser.

Elle darda sur lui un regard suspicieux, mais se détendit légèrement. Les lumières de la salle s'éteignirent et Drago se cala dans son siège avec un profond soupir. Et avant que les premières notes de la chanson _I Put A Spell On You, _marquant le début du film ne se fassent entendre, elle lui dit la voix pleine de menaces à peine voilées :

« Et je t'interdis de dormir ! »

Oui enfin, ça, c'était facile à dire… il regarda d'un œil absent l'écran où un homme courait, pour ensuite choisir soigneusement sa tenue dans son dressing.

Il voulait pourtant faire plaisir à sa dulcinée et s'intéresser un minimum à l'histoire… mais quand même ! Le livre était qualifié de porno pour les mamans… il se tassa un peu plus dans son siège, se demandant définitivement ce qu'il fichait ici.

_« Regardez-moi ! »_

_« Je vous regarde… »_

« Très recherché le dialogue » railla-t-il.

Hermione soupira, mais resta concentrée dans le film. Il les avait vus, ses yeux s'illuminer à la vue de ce fameux Christian Grey. Ce qui le renfrogna encore plus. Évidemment, elle connaissait toute l'histoire, puisqu'elle avait lu la trilogie. Dix fois au moins. Et quand elle avait su qu'ils en faisaient un film, il en avait entendu parler, à ça ! Encore, et encore…

Ben tiens ! Voila qu'il vient la tourmenter sur son lieu de travail. Drago s'amusa pourtant de voir Anastasia Steel bégayer et ramer pour garder son sang froid face à l'intimidant milliardaire, venu acheter des bricoles dans son magasin.

_« Autre chose monsieur Grey ? »_

« Des pagaies peut être ? » pouffa Drago.

« Chut ! »

« Désolé » marmonna-t-il sans se départir de son sourire moqueur.

En réalité, il avait l'impression de revoir Hermione, quelques années plus tôt. C'était assez amusant et il se surprit à vouloir savoir où cela mènerait, rien que pour faire la comparaison. Il secoua la tête, et se persuada que cette idée était complètement idiote.

_« Je m'applique à garder le contrôle dans tout les domaines, mademoiselle Steel »_

Hermione tourna légèrement la tête vers lui, avec un petit sourire de coin.

« Ça veut dire quoi ce sourire ? » chuchota-t-il.

« Ça ne te rappelle pas quelqu'un ? » demanda-t-elle.

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt. Comment osait-elle le comparer à un personnage fictif, tel que ce Grey ? Absurde !

« Je ne suis pas comme ça » finit-il par lâcher plein de mauvaise foi.

Elle répondit par un petit rire suffisant.

_« Si vous aviez été à moi, vous n'auriez plus su vous asseoir pendant huit jours »_

Drago pencha la tête sur le côté, intrigué. Hermione le sentit se redresser légèrement dans le siège et le regarda.

« Quoi ? » s'exclama-t-il.

« Rien » fit-elle.

« J'ai la jambe qui dort » trouva-t-il pour excuse.

« La jambe qui dort… ah d'accord »

_« Vous allez me faire l'amour maintenant ? »_

_« Premièrement, je ne fais pas l'amour. Je baise… brutalement »_

« Je crois que je commence à apprécier ce mec ! » s'exclama Drago.

Hermione le regarda, mi choquée, mi amusée.

« N'empêche, pour une vierge, elle a du cran cette petite ! » fit-il admiratif.

« Drago ! » s'indigna-t-elle.

« Oh ça va, ça va… » bougonna-t-il.

Il regarda alors avec beaucoup d'attention, la fameuse scène de dépucelage et haussa un sourcil. Il ne pensait pas, que ce serait aussi osé… m'enfin, pas de quoi fouetter un chat tout de même, comparer à ce qu'il avait déjà vu comme films sur l'ordinateur de Blaise, c'était de la grosse rigolade.

Comme il l'avait fait un peu plus tôt, il remonta dans ses propres souvenirs et à dire vrai, il ne se rappelait pas avoir vu ou sentit Hermione prendre un tel pied la première fois. C'était même tout le contraire. Larmes, douleurs, compromis. Tel avait été leur premier rapport sexuel et après comparaison, il ne put retenir un petit rire.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a encore ? » grogna-t-elle.

« Rien. Je me disais juste que les premières fois sont toujours extrêmement jouissantes dans les livres ou les films » dit-il.

Hermione grimaça et dû admettre qu'il n'avait pas tort.

« C'est vrai. Mais je crois que si elle pleurerait et crierait de douleur, en se lamentant d'avoir tâché les draps de sang ce film ne mériterait pas sa notoriété » fit-elle remarquer.

Ils se regardèrent et rirent en même temps.

« Chut ! » fit quelqu'un derrière eux.

Drago et Hermione cessèrent de rire, mais ne perdirent pas leur air complice.

Il se tint tranquille un petit moment, regardant sagement le film sans faire le moindre commentaire, ce qui étonna grandement Hermione qui jeta un œil de coin pour s'assurer qu'il ne piquait pas un somme, mais non. Il était bien concentré.

_« Pourquoi je fais ça, Anastasia ? »_

_« Parce que j'ai levé les yeux au ciel »_

_« C'est poli d'après toi ? »_

_« Non »_

_« Tu vas le refaire ? »_

_« Non »_

_« Je te donnerais la fessée à chaque fois que tu refais ça, compris ? » _

La scène qui suivit, laissa Drago désireux d'en savoir plus et légèrement perplexe. Il regarda la jeune femme à ses cotés avec un petit sourire sardonique, qu'elle interpréta immédiatement.

« Même pas en rêve ! » siffla-t-elle.

« Mais je n'ai rien dit » s'offusqua-t-il non sans continuer de sourire.

« Tu l'as pensé tellement fort que je l'ai entendu » répondit-elle.

« On pourrait juste… »

« Drago. Ce n'est ni le lieu, ni le moment pour parler de ça » s'empourpra-t-elle.

Enfin, c'est ce qu'il supposa, il ne la voyait pas puisqu'il faisait noir.

« Il ne fallait pas me traîner ici, si tu ne voulais pas que je fasses d'allusion salace » rétorqua-t-il innocemment.

Elle ferma légèrement les yeux et soupira un peu. Elle commençait à regretter de l'avoir emmené voir ce film.

« En plus, toi aussi tu te mords tout le temps la lèvre »

« Toutes les filles font ça Drago »

« Peut être… mais pas comme toi » dit-il très suggestif.

« Arrête ça »

« Arrêter quoi ? » sourit-il.

« Est ce que tu vas te taire par Merlin ! »

Drago sourit de plus belle. Hermione faisait toujours ça quand elle se sentait mal à l'aise…

La suite des images lui donna bien des idées en fin de compte, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais même sous la torture. Il se surprit à avoir de la compassion pour Anastasia et Christian et à vouloir connaître son histoire. Parce qu'il fallait bien se l'avouer, entre ce qu'ils avaient annoncé et ce qu'il voyait à l'écran, il n'y avait pas vraiment de choses spectaculaires ! Les acteurs jouaient très bien leur rôle, mais coté érotisme… c'était un peu à coté de la plaque.

_« Punis-moi. Je veux savoir jusqu'où ça peut aller. Il n'y a que comme ça que je saurais »_

Drago haussa les sourcils. La suite, le choqua plus qu'autre chose. Il était peut-être aussi maniaque du contrôle, oui. Mais jamais, au grand jamais, il ne ferait ça à Hermione. Anastasia en était à quatre coups, quand il murmura :

« Ce mec a vraiment un grain en fait » dit-il perplexe.

« Mais non. C'est parce que tu ne connais pas la fin de l'histoire, maintenant silence Drago, ça va être fini » pesta-t-elle.

Le jeune homme s'adossa à son siège et haussa à nouveau les sourcils, quand la jeune femme à l'écran, repoussa violemment son amant après lui avoir demandé à être frappée.

« Elle est bête ou quoi ? » ne put-il s'empêcher de dire.

« Vas-tu te taire à la fin ! » s'exclama Hermione exaspérée.

Tout le monde s'était retourné sur eux et il rentra la tête dans les épaules. Il regarda alors en silence, la jeune fille pleurer seule dans son lit, en se rendant – enfin – compte qu'elle n'était pas une femme faite pour lui et qu'il ne lui donnerait jamais ce qu'elle voulait : des fleurs et du chocolat. Drago eu la désagréable sensation de ne pas être bien différent en fin de comptes et ça le perturba.

Quand ils sortirent du cinéma, main la main, il faisait nuit noire et l'air frais de l'hiver pas tout à fait terminé leur fouetta le visage.

« Ça t'as plu ? » demanda-t-il.

« C'est plutôt bien adapté, mais je préfère le livre » avoua-t-elle « et toi ? »

« Trop guimauve » dit-il pas très convaincant.

Elle le regarda avec un grand sourire.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu as aimé ce film ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

« Même pas »

« Oh que si ! »

« Arrête » dit-il gêné.

« Quoi ? Tu as peur d'avoir été atteint dans ta virilité de mâle ? » se moqua-t-elle.

« Pfff »

« Aller avoue le »

« Les musiques étaient bien, c'est vrai » dit-il.

« À d'autres » rit-elle.

Il ne répondit pas, continuant d'avancer. Elle entoura son bras et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Il embrassa son front.

« Tu as passé une bonne soirée ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui… pas toi ? » demanda-t-elle taquine.

« D'accord, t'as gagné. Oui j'ai bien aimé. Mais si tu répète ça à qui que ce soit, je te promets des représailles dont tu n'as pas idée ! » s'exclama-t-il.

« Oh… est-ce que ce film t'aurais inspiré ? » rit-elle.

« Ne m'offense pas s'il te plaît ! J'ai pas besoin de ça pour te surprendre » s'indigna-t-il.

« Ah vraiment ? »

Voila. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû lui dire ça. Il leva les yeux au ciel, elle plissa les yeux.

« Monsieur Malefoy… vous venez de lever les yeux au ciel » fit-elle avec un ton réprobateur.

Il pouffa.

« Tu vas m'attacher au lit ? » demanda-t-il un sourcil levé.

« Tu veux que je t'attache au lit ? » répondit-elle un sourcil arqué elle aussi.

« Tu te mord la lèvre… »

« Toutes les filles font ça » répliqua-t-elle.

« Je sais, tu me l'as déjà dit »

« Et donc, tu disais ne pas avoir besoin de ce film pour me surprendre ? »

« En effet »

« Alors surprends-moi »

« Quoi maintenant ? » s'exclama-t-il.

« C'est la St Valentin ! » répondit-elle comme si c'était une évidence à coté de laquelle il était passé.

Il ricana.

« Plus cliché, tu meurs »

Et là ce fut la douche glacée, elle lâcha son bras et accéléra la cadence dans la rue déserte.

« Qu'est ce qui te prend ? » s'exclama-t-il en la rattrapant.

« Ce qui me prend ? Tu me demande ce qui me prend ? TOI qu'est ce qui te prend ! C'est quoi ton problème avec cette fête ? » cria-t-elle en plein milieu de la rue.

« Mais… » fit-il dérouté.

« Chaque année c'est la même chose ! Je sais que je t'ai dis que j'aimais la simplicité… mais je suis une fille Drago tu entends ? Et les filles, ça aime les fleurs, les petits cœurs et le chocolat ! J'aurais préféré rester avec toi au lit toute la journée et faire l'amour comme des bêtes, plutôt que d'appréhender cette journée comme je le fais à chaque fois ! Tu, tu… n'as-tu donc aucune once de romantisme ? » cria-t-elle exaspérée.

« Mais je croyais qu tu voulais le voir ce film » dit-il perdu.

« Ce que je voulais surtout aujourd'hui, c'était faire quelque chose qu'on aime toi ET moi et pas juste moi. Je ne veux pas que tu cherche à ME faire plaisir. Ce que je veux, c'est qu'on fasse des choses qu'on aime faire, ensemble et pas seulement à la St Valentin. Et puis d'ailleurs, qu'est ce qu'on a en commun tu peux me le dire ? Rien ! Aucuns centres d'intérêt communs. J'en ai marre, décoince le balai que t'as entre les fesses, merde à la fin ! » déballa-t-elle à bout de souffle.

Ils se regardèrent en chien de faïences, le visage furieux l'un et l'autre.

« Tu as fini ? »

« Oui »

« Parfait ! » s'exclama-t-il en empoignant son bras.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » demanda-t-elle surprise.

« Je vais te prouver qu'il y a au moins une chose que toi et moi on aime faire ensemble… » dit-il avant de transplaner.

Ils atterrirent dans leur appartement, lèvres scellées, se déshabillant avec des gestes précipités. Lorsqu'ils furent en sous vêtements, il la retourna brusquement contre la porte d'entrée, et lui claqua la fesse, lui arrachant un petit cri de stupeur.

« Finalement, je l'aime bien, ce Grey… » murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Elle sourit, se retourna et se jeta sur lui. Il la souleva, elle enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille. Il dégrafa son soutien gorge, tout en avançant vers leur chambre dans laquelle il pénétra et referma la porte d'un coup de pied.

Deux heures et trois orgasmes plus tard la tension qu'elle soit sexuelle ou autre était complètement retombée. Hermione était couchée sur le dos, sa tête appuyée sur le bras de son amoureux et lui, traçait des ronds imaginaires sur la peau nue de son ventre, la faisant légèrement frissonner.

« Tu vois que je peux encore te surprendre » dit-il.

Elle sourit.

« Pardon de m'être emportée tout à l'heure, j'ai perdu mon sang froid » s'excusa-t-elle.

« Non c'est toi qui avais raison. Les habitudes ont la vie dure, je ne suis plus seul et j'ai tendance à l'oublier parfois. L'année prochaine, je me rattraperai » promis-t-il.

Elle se retourna pour lui faire face.

« C'était parfait. Je ne voudrais pas être ailleurs qu'ici en ce moment et ce, pour tout l'or du monde »

« Voyez vous ça… est-ce un message codé pour me faire comprendre que vous êtes prête pour un deuxième round miss Granger ? » dit-il d'un air félin.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Il arqua un sourcil.

« Êtes vous seulement prêt, monsieur Malefoy ? » le taquina-t-elle.

Il approcha sa tête de la sienne, prêt à l'embrasser.

« Vous servir est notre priorité, miss Granger » susurra-t-il.

Le rire de la jeune fille, mourus en même temps qu'ils disparaissaient sous les draps.

FIN

* * *

Voila voila ! J'espère que cette histoire vous aura fait au moins sourire un peu lol c'était ma vision d'une St Valentin, non conventionnelle.

Merci d'avoir prit la peine de me lire.

Bisous à tous

Jess


End file.
